Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team Avatar
by AvatarCat13
Summary: An autistic 16-year-old boy turns into a Pikachu, befriends a Totodile, and outwits a Gengar as he searches for his ultimate destiny: should he return to being a human? Or stay as a Pikachu forever? Rated T for peril and blood.
1. A New Friend

**AvatarCat09: Welcome, everyone, to my first Pokemon FanFic ever: Rescue Team Avatar!**

**Now this team that is created in this story is one that I always choose for my starters: Pikachu and Totodile. And their Rescue Team name is Avatar. It's like the game, except it's in story mode…if you know what I mean!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Pokemon.**

**Publishing Date: October 24, 2009**

**Enjoy the first chapter of an epic tale: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon in Rescue Team Avatar!**

…**.**

_A New Friend_

_Where am I? Why am I feeling weak? I feel a pleasant breeze like a fan. And I hear a voice. Who is it? Can't say I've heard it before._

"…Hey. Wake up! Wake up already!"

He woke at the sharp sound and the nudging, and he jolted wide awake. And in front of him was a Totodile, whose amber eyes were glittering with amusement. The Totodile stepped forward and said, "You looked out cold a few minutes ago; I'm glad you're awake. And I'm Totodile. Glad to meet you!"

"WHAT?" The being couldn't believe it. A talking Totodile! "How can that be? You're a Totodile and you're talking?"

"Hey, now, _you're_ talking and you're a Pikachu! A weird one, by the way," the Totodile retorted, his voice now touchy. "I've never seen a Pikachu around here before."

The person found a nearby pond, walked over to it, and peered into the blue water. Instead of his human face, there was the face of a Pikachu staring right back at him, looking as confused as he was. His normally blue eyes had replaced the dark brown eyes of a Pikachu, but they have become relatively catlike. (**You know how Ash looks when he becomes a Pikachu and they call him Ashachu? Well, this Pikachu here looks just like Ashachu.**)

Totodile just gave him a funny look as if Pikachu threw up, and then he added, "So you're a Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded, leaving Totodile laughing, "Okay then. Where should we start?"

"On what?" the Pikachu asked him.

But before Totodile could tell him, there was a shrill and distressed voice that wailed "My baby Caterpie! Someone save him! Please!"

"Whoa, Nelly!" Totodile spluttered, making Pikachu laugh a little bit. _Maybe he's pretty funny the way he speaks._

"No time for belly-laughs now, Pikachu! Let's roll!" At that, the crocodile-like Pokemon raced away toward the shriek.

This was getting to be a weird day: first get unconscious, then turn into a Pikachu, and now being summoned like a mountain dog to rescue a human. But Pikachu didn't want to row with Totodile already, so he decided that if he wanted to speak, he could meow because he saw that he had claws at the tip of his now small fingers, and he felt more catlike than ever before. And the fact that he started to admire this Totodile began to grow.

"You're right. Let's go!" At that, the two young Pokemon hared away into the Tiny Woods. But after a while, when they were getting so close to the voice that called out, he stopped and spoke up, "Hey, Totodile?"

Totodile turned around and said quickly, "Yeah?"

Pikachu shuffled his paws and thought it over. Then he went on, "My name's not really Pikachu. It's Cody. Sorry about that. It's my human name."

"I suppose so, but we gotta hurry!" After that blank reply, Totodile began to fire an Ice Beam into the sky.

_Must be to attract that voice over here,_ Cody guessed. He decided to try something so he opened his mouth and…nothing came out. _Darn! Why can't I do Ice Beam? Unfair!_

But that sadness didn't last for too long, fortunately; sparks of electrical energy shot out of his red cheeks and they began to shine with power. _Is this that move called Thundershock? _"Is this Thundershock?" he asked Totodile out loud.

The Big Jaw Pokemon smiled, nodded, and said, "You bet that it's Thundershock! Now fire it into the sky! Hurry!"

So Cody let loose a Thundershock and Totodile used Ice Beam to get the voice nearer. It was revealed to be a female Butterfree who was yelling, "Please help, whoever you two are! My baby Caterpie is in danger! An earthquake caused a crack that he fell into! Please help him!"

_What? _The young male Pikachu's heart raced as he saw the Butterfly Pokemon flutter nearer. What happened to the little Caterpie? But he hated to find out what happened to the little tyke.

"I can't believe my own ears!" Totodile yelped. Turning to Cody, he said, "This is bad, Cody! We can't just sit on our butts all day! Let's go help this kid! What do you say?" His amber eyes were glowing with worry and determination. _What do I do? Should I help or just walk away?_

"Sure." The words tumbled out of Cody's mouth before he could make up his mind. "We'd be glad to help, ma'am. I'm Cody and this is Totodile," he added to Butterfree while using his tail to point at Totodile.

Totodile rubbed his head while saying, "Wow. For a new explorer around here, you got spunk and spirit, Cody. I respect that."

Butterfree nodded and said, "My baby should be in the Tiny Woods at around the fourth part of the forest. And please hurry! There are big Pokemon who could gobble him up or flatten him! Or even worse!" She shuddered at the very thought of that.

"Let's go, Cody! Off to save Caterpie! Our first mission!" Totodile cheered as they ran off into the Tiny Woods as fast as their feet could carry them.

_To be continued…_

…**.**

**AvatarCat09: That's about it. Well, the next chapter is the rescue, I promise you that.**

**I'll get started on Bite In The Throat and other stories. Please review, meanwhile!**

**See ya next time!**


	2. Tiny Woods: Finding Caterpie

**Sorry about the delay for Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Rescue Team Avatar! I'm going to make this chapter a bit longer than the other two chapters.**

**And about Avatar Mystery Dungeon, I might create an Avatar Mystery Dungeon: The Next Generation story with Zorua and Zoroark in it. They're real new legendary Pokemon.**

**Summary: Cody the Pikachu and Totodile do their first mission in finding Caterpie.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, I'd be in Japan right now. But I don't own it. I own only the team name and its members.**

* * *

As Cody and Totodile traveled into the Tiny Woods to leave the mother Butterfree fretting over her baby Caterpie, Cody began thinking, _Why on Earth would an earthquake occur out of nowhere and swallow Caterpie? I guess it's just nature,_ he mused with a hint of worry.

But then, he heard Totodile shout, "Cody! Look out behind you!"

WHAM!

A wing had suddenly slammed Totodile to the ground and another wing hit Cody so hard that he was thrown backwards against a tree. When he got up, there were six Pidgey ruffling their brown and cream feathers with anger.

"You!" the leader chirped with rage. "Who are you and what are you doing in our forest?!?"

"I'm sorry, but we're here to-" Cody began.

But the Pidgey wasn't listening; he then shouted at his flockmates, "Get him!"

All at once, all six bird Pokemon charged at Cody and started to peck him hard. One even began to pull his tail. He felt pain and horror well up inside of him as all the Pidgey were using their Wing Attack on him, and he could've sworn he saw blood spray from a wound they just opened on his cheek. He immediately punched one of the Tiny Bird Pokemon to the ground, but that just got them angrier. _I'm doomed!_

"Ice Beam!" That was Totodile.

Suddenly, the leader Pidgey had become frozen solid and fell to the ground. The other Pidgey saw that and began to squawk with confusion and began to bump into each other.

_Looks like they're lost without their leader, _Cody thought. At that, he began to use Thundershock on the remaining Pidgey until they begged for mercy. Cody spared them, but not without giving them a little Tail Whip, a move he had just recently learned. "We won't bother you or your teammate ever again!" wailed the now-unfrozen leader. "Just don't kill us!"

As the Pidgey fled, Cody saw Totodile walk up to him and he was saying, "Man, I didn't want to do that. But it was the only way. Hey, Cody, what happened to your ear?" he added as he peered closely at his friend's bleeding ear.

"One of the Pidgey got me there." Cody didn't want to sound weak in front of his new friend. "Let's go on."

As he got up and began to walk off, Totodile darted out in front of him and snapped, "Hold on, partner! We're going to get that ear seen to! But if you want to stop for now till tomorrow, it's your choice." He then went over near an oak tree to pick up a little gray bag.

"Sure." Cody was tired anyways. It was a very tiring day: becoming a Pikachu, taking on a rescue job, and fighting an entire flock of Pidgey. "Let's rest for the night."

Totodile grinned with acknowledgement as he said, "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

***

The night sky was vast that night with stars splotched everywhere like spots on a cheetah. Cody and Totodile had managed to have dinner, which consisted of hot dogs (which Totodile had in his small blue bag), apples found on the ground, chocolate-chip cookies (once again, it was Totodile who brought them), and water. Just before swapping stories, Cody asked Totodile, "Hey, Totodile. Before story-telling, I want to ask you something."

"Sure, Cody. What is it?" Totodile finished munching on a cookie and sat down.

"What's in the bag?"

"You mean this one?" Totodile asked, holding the gray bag up. "It's Poke! Poke is the money of the Pokemon World. For example, one hundred Poke is like a dollar, while one thousand Poke is like ten dollars!" **(I really don't know how much Poke is worth, so I made this up.) **He opened up the bag and let gold coins fall out, then started to count. Then he sat up. "Well, stomp on frogs and shove a crowbar up my nose! We got one thousand Poke!"

Cody was feeling that Totodile was worth looking up to. The Big Jaw Pokemon was funny, kind, brave, and an awesome fighter. Plus, he never got mad at Cody. So he went on, "Why do you think those Pidgey attacked us? What's gotten into their feathers?" he added as a little joke.

But he saw Totodile's face darken with understanding as he replied, "I probably think it has something to do with the Natural Disasters."

"Natural Disasters?"

"Yeah," Totodile went on, washing an apple with the water found at a nearby stream. "My cousin is in a Rescue Team, so he told me this: Natural Disasters have been happening recently for apparently no reason. Because of that, Mystery Dungeons are taking place."

Cody became even more confused. "Mystery Dungeons?"

Totodile nodded. "For example, the Tiny Woods here, where we're in now, is a Mystery Dungeon. Every time you go into one, there's always a different layout. There's a part that sucks, though: Any time you get defeated in one, you lose some or more of your items, you lose all of your money and I mean ALL of it, and then you get kicked out. But they're still fun to explore!"

While eating an apple, Cody began to understand about what Totodile was saying. But it still sounded so hard to work in those Dungeons all the time. But he didn't want to tell Totodile that in fear of breaking his spirit; he's got a feisty spirit.

"So, Cody, how's the ear?" Totodile was changing the subject.

"It feels fine." The cobwebs and honey was working like a charm, and Cody wasn't feeling any pain at all. Then the two friends began telling stories to one another until they fell asleep.

***

The next day, Totodile had woken Cody up pretty early in the morning to go searching for Caterpie.

As they were heading along, after getting into a big fight against a Pidgeotto and Totodile learning Water Gun, Cody suddenly heard a wailing sound: "MOMMA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Totodile had stopped too. "That sounds like him, all right! Come on, Cody! Let's get him out of this nightmare jungle!" At that, he ran off. Cody went after him.

***

Cody and Totodile continued to run until the wailing got nearer. When Totodile shoved his way through the brambles, Pikachu leaped up the nearest tree to find a better view of where to find Caterpie.

There he was: the cute little Caterpie was wandering around and crying, his long body thin from starving and a little bruise on his head.

He called down to Totodile, "Hey, I found him!"

"All right!" Totodile cheered. Totodile also listened very well to what Cody has to say and always sounded interested, not bored and inattentive. Pushing through the brambles, he then approached Caterpie, who began to back away. "It's alright, little tyke. We're here to rescue you."

"Huh?" Caterpie sounded confused but relieved at the same time.

"Your mom's waiting for you outside these woods. Let's get you out of this nightmare jungle!" Totodile said, picking Caterpie up and placing him on his shoulders, making the Worm Pokemon giggle.

Cody watched as Totodile and Caterpie went through the brambles, and then joined up with them on their way out of the woods.

***

Cody, Totodile, and Caterpie had made it out of the forest and spotted Butterfree fluttering toward them and calling, "Caterpie! Momma's here!"

"Momma! Yay!" Caterpie leaped up to his Butterfly Pokemon mother and hugged her tight.

Then Butterfree turned toward Cody and Totodile, her eyes shining with gratitude and said, "Thank you very much, you two. That was very brave of you to go in there!"

"Aw, don't mention it, ma'am! I'm just happy to see the little guy unharmed!" Turning to Cody, he said, "Cody, our first-ever rescue was a success! High five!"

So the two friends did a great big high five. Caterpie was watching them and said one word in a cute way with eyes shining bright: "Cool."

Both Pokemon stopped to stare at the little guy with embarrassment. Cody even thought, _It's kind of weird, you know? The way he's looking at me. _But he then thought, _Oh well. As long as he's okay, it makes me happy. It always feels nice to be appreciated._

"This is our thanks. I hope you accept these." Butterfree then gave the partners three kinds of berries: Oran, Pecha, and Rawst. Then she and Caterpie thanked them again, said good-bye, and went off to their home.

Totodile said to Cody, "You got talent, Cody. I respect that. So you got any other plans?"

The young Pikachu thought about that. He couldn't think about any other plans besides of solving the mystery of how he became a Pikachu. But this wasn't the time right now. "Um…"

His friend took that as a "no" and went on, "Say, why don't you come with me? I've got something to show you."

"Okay." The two Pokemon headed off toward the opposite way the sun is setting in the now-orange sky.

* * *

**This is the farthest I can get until I get back to Alabama from my spring break. So please review and you can get a Pikachu or Totodile plushie. Your choice of who to pick.**

**I want to thank Sora532 for telling me about the making-the chapters-longer part and the new-storyline-along-with-the game-walkthrough part. Thank you very much.**

**I will be uploading Avatar Cat soon after I get back home. I'm at my grandparents' house and any of you who know Shadowsama91, tell her I'm waiting for a reply. And tell her I miss her.**

**Thank you all.**


	3. The Base And The Offer

**I haven't done Rescue Team Avatar since April when I was at Pennsylvania and I'm fixing to upload it pretty soon.**

**Rated PG-13 (T) for blood, peril, and humor.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Pokémon. Even the Team name isn't mine. It was borrowed from Avatar: The Last AirBender and you know that's what Aang and his friends are.**

**Summary: Cody sees a new house for him to live in and Totodile asks him something very important.**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_The Rescue Team Base And The Offer_

_By AvatarCat09_

Cody had asked Totodile quite a few times, "Are we there yet?" And that resulted with Totodile telling him calmly, "Not yet. I'll tell you when we're there."

A few minutes later, which was five minutes later, Totodile instructed Cody, "Close you eyes, Cody. I'm going to count to three and then you can open you eyes because I wanna surprise you!"

So the young Pikachu closed his eyes. But he had one thing to say: "How can I tell where I'm going when I have my eyes closed?"

'I'll tell you where to go. Just follow my voice," Totodile replied. So they began the guiding "game". "Just go a little over to the left. And you can stop and open your eyes now!"

So Cody did so and the view before him was amazing. In front of him was a cozy-looking house that was shaped a little like a yellow acorn and not far from it was a small-to-medium swimming pool that was also like a clean pond. Across from the pool was a purple mailbox with a small Pikachu tail sticking up like the red things that you point up for the mail to be picked up or dropped off. Behind the house was a small forest area that had several training things. He couldn't explain, but this felt like paradise to him as the house seemed to glow in the sunset.

Totodile noticed Cody staring at the house with amazement because he asked him, "So, Cody, what do you think of this house? Do you like it?"

"I don't like it, Totodile. I LOVE it!" Cody told his friend. "I just feel happy for an odd reason just by looking at it. It might be an instinct for Pokémon, but it just wants me to wag my tail! Maybe I feel like this because I'm a Pikachu!" He took this moment to stare at the tranquility of his new home. Cody felt that he can really fit in this great place.

"So you like it, huh? I'm glad you do; I was hoping that you like it," Totodile told him. Walking to the purple mailbox, he said, "This is your mailbox, though you can already tell. Your mail will be brought here."

_Mail?_ Which Pokemon would send him mail? Cody didn't know any other Pokémon except for Totodile, Butterfree, and Caterpie. But saying that to Totodile would probably be rude, so he just nodded to the Big Jaw Pokémon in understanding.

"Come inside the house. I've gotta show you something," Totodile went on as he went inside the house. Cody gave another nod to him before following suit into the house.

The inside was just as good as the outside of the house. There was a large bookshelf with lots of his favorite books and it also held the games and game systems that he liked as a human. Plus, there was a refrigerator and a pantry with his favorite food in there. And there was a widescreen T.V. in a living room alongside a pair of comfy looking armchairs and a long sofa. Everywhere else he went in the house, Cody saw that this house looked just like a house that he lived near a farm in Alabama but smaller. But other than that, it was perfect.

"Now, before we go on, I'd like to tell you something," Totodile said. "You know how there was that earthquake that Caterpie fell into? Well, there have been other nasty natural disasters like that, but you do know already, right?" When Cody nodded, Totodile went on, "Well, I want to help Pokémon in need like that and I like how you've been helpful since the Caterpie rescue and I'd like to ask you for a favor."

"What?" Cody asked, knowing that he has done lots of favors since he was a human. But it was thanks to his polite nature that he was able to do them.

"Would you like to form a Rescue Team with me?"

What the heck did he say? Cody couldn't believe what the Water-type Pokémon told him. _He's recruiting me out of the blue! What do I do now? _ he gulped to himself.

Totodile must've seen the worry on his face because he continued, "I know it seems too quick for you to decide, but I know that when we're a team, we can do things that others can't! So...what do you say?"

Cody wished that he had Totodile for a brother instead of his real one; his real brother was mean to him but Totodile wasn't mean to him at all. It wouldn't hurt to team up with him and find out more about himself. "Yes, we'll make a great Team together," he told Totodile.

"ALL RIGHT!" Totodile jumped cheerfully in the air and did a little dance that reminded him of the song I Like To Move It Move It and the dance made Cody smile. "I knew you'd say yes! From now no, you and me, we're in a Rescue Team together! I'm countin' on you!"

He stopped dancing and added, "We also gotta have a name for our Team. I'll let you choose since you're new to the Rescue Team business. What would you like to name our Rescue Team?"

_How about Team Autism? No, that would make others think we're all autistic, _Cody guessed. Out loud, he told Totodile, "I was thinking that we'd name it Autism, but I don't want any Pokémon to think that we're both autistic when I'm autistic."

"Holy crap, you're autistic?" Totodile asked him, his voice full of wonder. When the young Pikachu nodded, he added, "I have a younger sister that has autism, but you're right. It'd make others a little suspicious. So how about we pick another name?"

Cody thought, _Maybe we can choose Team America. _"Maybe we can choose Team America?" he asked Totodile out loud.

But to his amazement, Totodile shook his head. "Nah, that'd make us think that we're having the bad kind of national pride. In our town, we welcome Pokémon from other countries. So let's pick another, shall we?"

Suddenly, a small female voice told him, _Why not use Team Avatar?_ _It would really make your Team well-recognized. _Cody didn't know what to say because the female voice kept raining into his mind and it annoyed him so hard that he yelled, _"Avatar! Rescue Team Avatar!"_

That was really freaky. Cody realized what he shouted really loud and he turned to see Totodile, whose smile was now widening. "Avatar? For some reason, that's the perfect name for us!" he exclaimed. "From now on, we are Rescue Team Avatar and we begin business tomorrow! Let give it our best shot, Cody!" Totodile added, leaving while saying, "Well, I'll be off to my Friend Area now."

"Friend Area?"

"I'll explain tomorrow, Cody. 'Night, partner," he said, finally walking away. Cody took this time to make a small dinner of oven pizza before finally crawling into a nest of warm, cozy blankets and he fell asleep.

**...**

**I'm really sorry that I made this chapter short; I just didn't know what else to add.**

**Please read and review and I'll send you a virtual box of cookies and they'll be which flavor you'd like. ;)**

**There's also my Avatar Cat story that's been recently uploaded and I might write the last part of The Avatar Cat Returns chapter today.**

**See ya next time!**


	4. The Pokemon Square

**It's been quite a while since I uploaded Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team Avatar! Now here's the moment you've been waiting for! The moment is going to Pokémon Square! There'll be the same buildings from the real games except that there'll also be different buildings.**

**This here will be the disclaimer and I'll just get on with the story after the summary.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Pokémon or Mystery Dungeon. I don't entirely own the team name since it came from Avatar: The Last AirBender. But it's still a cool name.**

**Summary: Cody is given a tour to Pokémon Square by Totodile and he meets many other Pokémon along the way.**

**...**

_Cody woke up and he found himself on top of a mountain. _That's strange,_ he thought. _I thought that I was asleep in the team base?

_He could feel a comforting presence surround him and his tail began twitching from relaxation. But Cody had to be on his feet at all times, in case there was an attack. He twisted around, but there was nothing there and he began to feel a bit nervous, despite the comforting presence wreathed around him._

_He could see the faint outline of a human figure standing right in front of him. He hissed and leaped backwards, but the figure's golden gaze was filled with gentleness as he said, "Your destiny is unfolding..." Then he faded away into nothingness._

How does that help? What IS my destiny?

**...**

Cody yawned loudly and gave a long powerful stretch. Normally, he wasn't a morning person and he'd be very sleepy on school days. He saw a calendar on the wall next to his bed and he saw that it was a Pikachu calendar. He flipped to the current date; today was the twentieth of January and it was probably a school day.

With fright, he leaped up and tried to fix some breakfast so that he could gobble it down. But as he reached for a bowl in the cupboard, he saw the familiar yellow fore paw and he remembered. "So it IS real," he murmured aloud. "I really AM a Pikachu."

He began thinking again and he said, "Oh, yeah! There was a Pokémon named...Totodile, I think. He told me that we're a Rescue Team now. How about we go see what he's doing?" And with that, he walked out of the house and into the sunlight.

In front of the house lay Totodile. The Big Jaw Pokémon was fast asleep and snoring away; he was obviously having a fitful dream. Not wanting to wait any longer, Cody gently shook him awake.

Totodile's reaction wasn't what he quite expected; he suddenly jumped up as his amber eyes widened with fear and he was gasping, "Huh? Oh, crap, no! There it is!"

But when Cody gently shook him to make him snap out of it, Totodile came back to his senses and he greeted Cody, "Hey, good morning, Cody! Sorry about that little mishap there. I wanted to see if you were hanging in there, so I came during the night and...you know I fell asleep out here."

"I hear you," Cody replied, thankful that his friend was okay. Ever since he came here, Totodile had shown him nothing but kindness and he was very grateful for his new friend. "Anyways, I was thinking about getting some rescue jobs done."

"Actually, Cody," Totodile told him sheepishly, "we just became a team yesterday. It'll take a while for another Pokémon to ask us for help. But relax, man," he added, giving his friend a nudge with his shoulder. "There'll be other times to get 'em done!"

Both Pokémon grinned at one another and Cody decided to go by saying, "Were you going to take me to the Pokémon Square today?"

Totodile snapped his finger-stubs and said, "Oh, yeah! I forgot for a moment there!" He walked down a path that led to a bridge over a small river and he called over his back, "Yo, Cody! You coming or are you gonna grow moss on you?"

"Yeah!" Cody called back before getting down to his fore paws and leaping away after the Water-type Pokémon. He found it easier to run on his fore paws because he felt a little slower when he ran on his back legs. Cody caught up with Totodile at the bridge, got up to his back feet, and the two friends walked to the direction of the Pokémon Square.

**...**

Totodile walked ahead of Cody and told him, "Well, my friend, Pokémon Square is right ahead! Take a good long look!"

Cody got ahead and saw the Pokémon Square ahead of him and he found it to be a comfortable place. It wasn't really that big, but it was cozy-looking at the best. In the center of the town, several Pokémon were talking about some stuff and Cody felt that these Pokémon were friendly Pokémon.

Totodile had probably seen the awe on Cody's face because he said, "I knew you'd like it! Now let me tell you about the shops here: there's the Kecleon Market and it's run by two Kecleon brothers. You can buy or sell items there! Let's get there right away! Besides, we're near it anyways!" he added as he took off in one direction toward a building that was in the shape of a Kecleon head.

As they approached the shop, two Kecleon, one green and one purple, sprang out of the entrance, chanting, "Welcome to our Market, customers!" Taking a look at Totodile, the green Kecleon said, "Hello again, Totodile! How have you been? We haven't seen you yesterday!"

"Well, a Butterfree told me that she needed help finding her baby Caterpie, so we took the job," Totodile explained to them.

"'We'? What do you mean 'we'?" the purple Kecleon asked him.

Totodile stepped back and nudged Cody forwards, saying, "I got a new teammate yesterday and we formed a Rescue Team!"

Cody, feeling a little nervous about meeting other Pokémon now, stepped forward and gave a small greeting. He had been a little shy when he was a human and he didn't know how to make conversation with these two Pokémon.

He saw sympathy flash in the two Kecleons' eyes and the green one said, "You poor little thing! Greetings and good morning! Have you been eating well?"

"Yes, I have," Cody said, although his belly gave a large rumble and it made his face turn red with embarrassment as the brothers and Totodile exchanged a glance of amusement. He hadn't eaten breakfast yet and he wished that he could just have some at the spot.

"Well, there is a new restaurant that opened just three days ago," the purple Kecleon told the two teammates. "It's called the Snorlax Café and it's already a big hit to many Pokémon that come around here! Maybe your friend can get some breakfast there?"

Totodile nodded to the two Kecleon brothers, smiled generously, and told them, "Thanks for the help, you two. It's really great!"

The two Kecleon brothers gave a nod before introducing themselves; the green Kecleon was named Greeny and the purple Kecleon was named Reddy. Cody thought that it was weird for a Kecleon to be named Reddy because of his purple appearance. To him, his name would've been Purpley or something like that. After several more words of thanks, Cody and Totodile left the shop.

Greeny and Reddy called after them to come again anytime before Cody and Totodile walked past another store called the Kangaskhan Storage. Totodile had explained that it was Kangaskhan's job to keep items out of harm's way in storage, especially rare items. They went there to see a friendly-looking Kangaskhan approach them at the counter.

"Hello, young ones!" she greeted them while waving to them in a welcoming manner while the baby Kangaskhan in her pouch did the same thing. "And hello to you, Totodile! What can I get out of storage for you?"

Totodile waved to her and replied, "Sorry, Auntie Kangaskhan, but not today!"

"_Auntie _Kangaskhan?" Cody asked Totodile with disbelief.

"She's not my aunt, Cody," Totodile retorted kindly. "Everyone here calls her Auntie Kangaskhan. Even the visitors here call her Auntie Kangaskhan!"

Cody nodded with understanding and turned back to the two Pokémon. After Totodile introduced his rodent-like friend to the Parent Pokémon and her son, Team Avatar left the Kangaskhan Storage and Cody was introduced to Persian and Gulpin, the heads of the Persian Facility Bank (where you store money) and the Gulpin Link Shop (where you link moves or remember them for a fee). Persian had a sort of superior and baleful air about him while Gulpin was cheerful, animated, and a food lover.

After a stop to the restroom in the town, Cody and Totodile saw three Pokémon standing in the middle of the Square, chatting away happily. They were a Bellsprout, a Snubbull, and a Lombre. All three of them were male. When the two Pokémon approached them, they turned around to look at them.

"Mornin', Totodile," Lombre greeted Totodile with an accent that sounded like a cowboy's accent. "What's got ya comin' 'round here at sunrise?"

"Just showing my new friend Cody the ropes around the Square," Totodile returned the greeting. "We made a new Rescue Team together and we're Team Avatar!"

The Snubbull clapped for them and spoke like a stocky person when he said, "Well, good luck on your rescue business, you two! You're going to need it!"

Cody saw the Bellsprout peek quickly around him before stepping forward and adding his good-luck, although Cody thought with amusement that the Flower Pokémon sounded like Sid the Sloth from the _Ice Age_ movies.

After a few more words about a forest fire that two Pokémon, Blastoise and Feraligatr, had put out, Cody and Totodile bade the three Pokémon good day before heading to the Snorlax Café. Snubbull had pointed out where that was; Cody made a mental note to thank the Normal-type Pokémon later on.

But before they reached the front door, a Wingull with a letter in its beak glided over to them, calling, "Are you two Cody and Totodile?" They nodded and the Wingull went on, "I am a mail carrier in-training and I got here a letter for you two. It's from the Thunderwave Cave."

_Good nickname there, _Cody smiled to himself. He gently took the letter from the Wingull's beak before opening it. Totodile peeked over his shoulder and he was trying to read what the letter said. Both Pokémon began reading together and it seemed to be from another Pokémon's tongue, for it was printed in big letters and often ended the sentences with a BBBZZZ sound.

_BBBZZZ. HELLO, TEAM AVATAR. BBBZZZ. WE NEED YOUR HELP, FOR OUR FRIENDS HAVE BEEN TRAPPED IN THE CAVE BY A MAGNETIC FORCE. BBBZZZ. WE WOULD GO IN THERE TO FIND THEM, BUT WE'D BE PULLED IN ALSO, SO THAT IS WHY WE CALLED ONTO YOU FOR OUR HELP. WE HAVE HEARD ABOUT HOW YOU RESCUED THAT CUTE LITTLE CATERPIE. BBBZZZ._

_PLEASE, HELP US BY HELPING OUR FRIENDS, TEAM AVATAR. THEIR FATE IS IN YOUR HANDS. BBBZZZ._

_FROM, MAGNEMITE'S FRIENDS._

After that letter was finished, Totodile asked Cody, "You wanna just get a bowl of cereal at the base? Besides, we could come back here tomorrow, you know."

Cody's belly gave a growl, but right now, the Magnemite in danger mattered to him and his friends more than breakfast. Although breakfast is the most important meal since it'll help them focus on the mission, he decided to tell Totodile about this. The young male Pikachu turned to his friend and nodded.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" his friend cheered as he folded the letter in half and put it in a small blue bag. "Wingull, we'll accept the job and we'll go rescue those Magnemite! But we gotta have some brunch first!"

The Wingull nodded to them and flew off as the two Pokémon gave each other a high five and they went back to the team base. Along the way, Totodile told him in an energized voice, "Our first ever official rescue mission! How cool is that?"

"It's awesome! I hope we do well!" Cody replied, also in a positive attitude.

But a worrying voice in his head that sounded like himself added worryingly, _I hope so._

**...**

**That's a lot of words for chapter five, although not as much as Avatar Cat! And remember that you don't have to read this to read Avatar Mystery Dungeon. And you should recognize the human at the beginning of this chapter.**

**And this'll be a good story. But Avatar Mystery Dungeon will be more popular than this! So just review and you'll receive a Burger King meal of your own choice; like they say, have it your way! And it's Friday tomorrow!**

**Plus, you should be able to recognize the human at the beginning of this chapter.**

**See ya next time!**


	5. Thunderwave Cave: Static and Emotions

**I haven't done Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team Avatar for a while so I'm updating again! But some characters won't appear in my chats as much as on Avatar Cat or the Nightfang series. But here's the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Pokémon. But if I did, I'd find new evolutions for the previous generations to add to the fifth generation. But what's done is done, and I'm not going to stop it.**

**Summary: Cody and Totodile have arrived at the Thunderwave Cave and they are ready to rescue the two Magnemite! But in there, Totodile discovers Cody's timid side and he must defend his new teammate, but he also discovers his friend's human nature.**

**Updating Date: March 3, 2011**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_Thunderwave Cave: Emotions and Static_

_My first official mission, _Cody thought with excitement as he and Totodile raced with all their might to the Thunderwave Cave. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening to him. He felt that his human life was going to disappear after he and his new friend finish the mission to rescue the two Magnemite.

But that didn't matter right now; as long as he didn't go back, he could stay here as long as he wanted. Cody hoped that, no matter how dangerous the mission or how difficult the terrain, that he would never go back as a human. His family was okay (except for his brother), but his schoolmates were the reasons why he hated life as a human. He felt like he could never trust another human ever again; besides, there were many things that he couldn't remember as a human.

"There it is, buddy! It's the Thunderwave Cave!" Totodile told him as he pointed a claw towards a hole at the foot of a tall rocky hill. Sparks of electricity sparkled around rocks that littered the outside and Cody could feel the electricity pull him inwards.

He asked his partner, "Are you sure we'll be okay in there?"

Totodile chuckled and said, "Of course! There will be Electric-type Pokémon in there, but they won't know anything but Thunder Wave or Quick Attack or even Growl!"

"But what'll happen if my attack or defense lowers?"

"Not to worry! All you gotta do is to either use a move to increase that stat, step on a green Stat-Changing, or even go to the next floor! It's that simple!"

Cody was thankful for Totodile to stand by his side and explain things to him; without him, he would get beaten in a dungeon quite quickly. Without further adieu, the two Pokémon headed onwards to the entrance of the Thunderwave Cave. A flash of electricity lashed out at him, but he dodged to one side quickly.

When they got to the entrance of the dungeon, they saw two Magnemite floating there and the two Pokémon picked up their burst of speed to join up with the two Magnet Pokémon at the cave entrance. **(Author's Note: Up next is the way I believe the Magnemite speak.)**

"OH, YOU ARE HERE! GOOD OF YOU TO COME, RESCUE TEAM AVATAR. BZZZ!" one of the Magnemite greeted them.

The other Magnemite nodded vigorously and added, "OUR TWO FRIENDS ARE IN THIS CAVERN. THEY SHOULD BE SOMEWHERE ON THE SIXTH FLOOR SOMEWHERE. PLEASE HELP THEM! WE ALL NEED TO EVOLVE SOMEDAY. BZZZ!"

"We're already on the case!" Totodile told them, waving his arm to them. Then as he went to the entrance of the cave, he turned to see that Cody hadn't followed him all the way in yet. "Buddy? What's wrong?"

Cody turned to hear his friend calling for him and he almost forgot that he was there. He had just started to follow him to the cave when he had noticed a flash of lightning dash through the sky. Somehow, he could feel that something big was going to happen while they were in the cave, he could just feel it.

He looked around at his new friend and said, "Uh...nothing. It's just that I'm a little nervous."

Cody was afraid that Totodile would tease him about being scared, but he instead patted him on the shoulder and said, "Hey buddy, don't worry! I was edgy too when I heard about this mission! But we can do this together! I know we can!"

Now the male Pikachu felt a lot better after that pep talk. He hadn't received too much hopeful speeches from his classmates at school; there was no point in turning to them...except for the teachers. As for Totodile, his pep talk was enough to calm him down and it was enough for him to leap into the cave, shouting to the Magnemite, "Don't worry, guys! We'll find your friends!"

**...**

Once they were inside the caverns, they found that some of the tunnels were quite dark and they managed to find some Poke on the ground. Quite a few Pokémon (including Poochyena, Rattata, both genders of Nidoran, and Elekid) had ambushed them and battled them, but Cody and his new friend had managed to defeat them.

But while they had wandered around a little, Cody felt his stomach growl loudly; he didn't have much to eat for breakfast except for toast and he hated toast unless it was buttered well. He turned to his friend and asked him, "Couldn't we have gotten some cereal before coming here?"

"There was no time, man," Totodile replied, climbing onto a rock and scanning the area. Then he jumped down and said, "I just spotted an apple."

"Really?" Cody asked him, leaving his side to investigate. And there it was, all bright and shiny and red. It looked very good to eat and he shined it up a little with his freshly groomed fur before handing it to Totodile. But when Totodile shook his head, Cody asked him, "You really don't want it? Aren't you hungry?"

Totodile shook his head, but he blushed as his belly rumbled. "Nah, I feel fine already. You go ahead if you want."

Cody nodded his thanks and took a bite out of the apple; it tasted very juicy and very good since he hadn't eaten anything that morning. Immediately, hunger taking over his other instincts, he rapidly finished eating it all together until there was nothing left but the core. As for that core, he found a nearby trashcan and tossed it good into there, licking his paws to get the juices of the apple off of them.

"Stop, you little thief!"

Cody immediately crouched low to the ground and Totodile gave him a confused look. The voice belonged to an angry Ambipom, which had swung over to them from a tall tree branch with its two tails. The Ambipom picked up a rock and threw it at Cody, who let out a squeak of pain as it connected his cheek and a blood-covered tooth fell out.

Cody was mewing, "I-I'm sorry that...I..."

The tall purple monkey-like Pokémon just threw another rock at him and snapped, "You better believe that you're sorry, you useless thief! You ate my special apple and I was saving it for a special occasion! Have you realized what you've done, you pile of worthless stupid trash? Huh? DO YOU?"

But Cody didn't respond at the rocks being tossed at him still; instead, tears were forming in his eyes, not from the pain of the rocks, but it was from the harsh words thrown at him. He hated being yelled at since it made him feel ashamed and cry, but some humans didn't pay attention. Cody closed his tear-filled eyes and covered them with his bloody paws, ready to be smacked in the face by one of the Ambipom's two tails.

"WATER GUN!"

Cody opened his eyes just in time to see Totodile standing in front of him and using a Water Gun attack on the Ambipom. His amber eyes were glowing with rage and his feet dug into the ground as the Water Gun forced him back into his friend. The Ambipom fell downward to the ground, grumbling something furiously before kicking Totodile aside and going back to Cody. But thankfully, Totodile bounced right back and hit him hard with an Aqua Tail.

Totodile crouched beside Cody, gathered some rags from a nearby stream, and wiped the blood away, murmuring, "It'll be okay, buddy. Shhhh, I'm here."

He hugged Cody to his chest as the male Pikachu cried his eyes out; to Ambipom, the Big Jaw Pokémon snapped, "What the heck is wrong with you, you spiteful monkey? Can't you see he hasn't eaten anything this morning?"

"He ate my apple!" Ambipom snarled. "He must be punished!"

"He's an autistic Pikachu! He didn't know!" Totodile retorted, angry tears forming in his eyes. "I was the one who made him not eat breakfast, so you should've yelled at me! Plus, he's only a juvenile male Pikachu, a month younger than me! I hope the best Rescue Team around this place hears about what you did; that way, they'd make you feel ashamed of yourself! I'd really love that!"

Cody saw the rage in the Ambipom's eyes fade as it was replaced by shock and shame; despite that, he never wanted to be friends with this Pokemon. Then the two-tailed Pokémon said, "Hey Pikachu, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't know you were autistic."

"N...no," Cody sniffed, looking away. "I...I don't w...w...want your apologies."

Totodile hugged his friend before turning back to Ambipom. "It's too late for that, Ambipom. Leave."

Around them, the surrounding Pokémon had been glaring at Ambipom since they were angry at him for yelling at Cody. When they stalked toward him, the Normal type Pokémon gave a scared quiet laugh before leaping away from them into the trees. Finally, after that disaster was over, the other Pokémon left the area, muttering about abusers.

Totodile wiped Cody's tears away from his eyes and murmured, "You okay, pal?"

"Y...yeah," Cody sniffled, standing up and wiping his eyes with his paws, which were no longer covered in blood. "Th...thanks for standing up to me. I...I'll try and learn to stand up for myself."

"Dude, it's okay. I'll defend you until the end," his new friend reassured him, reaching into his bag and pulling out a Cookies and Cream Hershey candy bar. He snapped it in half and told him, "Here you go. You can have the bigger half. Candy always makes me feel better if I ever get sad; plus, I hope that it's your favorite."

Cody nibbled at his part of the candy bar and smiled weakly up at him. "It is. And thank you, Totodile. Not much people stood up for me a lot at school."

Totodile asked him with confusion, "What do you mean 'at school?' What are ya, a human?"

"Well..." Cody mumbled, nibbling even smaller pieces from his part of the candy bar. He knew that this was the chance to tell him that he was a human, but he was scared that Totodile would reject him, but he had to try. "Yes. I was a human, but I wanna turn by back on all of it. I'm even happy to start this rescue team."

He expected Totodile to snatch back the candy bar and tell him to get lost, telling him that he didn't want a human on his team. But what Totodile did next was even better than he expected; the Water type Pokémon walked over to him and gave him a warm hug that made him feel as if he was hugged by his mother, grandparents, aunts, or uncles.

Totodile released the Mouse Pokémon and said, "Buddy, I'm glad that you told me the truth. And I'm really happy to have an autistic human as part of the rescue team. How about we make a pact?" When Cody looked at him with confusion, he went on, "Do you wanna be more than just friends? Cody...will you be my best friend?"

Cody was amazed at that because he had only met Totodile yesterday. But he had just started to trust Totodile and the Big Jaw Pokémon trusted him back. There was one answer as his new friend tossed him a golden ring with the letters BFF.

"My answer is yes," Cody rasped with happiness. "Of course I'll be your best friend." He went over to Totodile and gave him a warm hug.

"Then we're best friends for life!" Totodile stepped back from the hug and they gave each other five high-fives in a row. After that, Totodile looked at his watch and said, "We gotta go and try to find those Magnemite! We're running late!"

Both members of Rescue Team Avatar gave each other a happy nod and raced away through the dungeon, finding items and battling Pokémon. Also, they didn't face off against the Ambipom, since they never saw him ever again.

**...**

Cody sniffed at a small stream and lapped at it a little while Totodile approached the stream and stuck his head in there to cool himself off. Suddenly, Cody felt a spark of electricity strike his cheeks and he could hear the cry of two Pokémon together.

"PLEASE...HELP US BOTH..."

"That's gotta be them!" Cody spoke up, getting to his own four paws and racing away toward the voice. Totodile just gave the water a gesticulation of resignation before running off after him, panting because he wasn't as fast as the younger Pikachu.

After they ran around a few boulders and a few corners, Cody and Totodile had come across a bizarre sight. There were the two Magnemite...or...what looked like the two Magnemite. The two Electric/Steel type Pokémon were stuck together like moss on a rock and they looked almost ready to evolve; that's why they looked like an incomplete Magneton.

When they noticed Cody and Totodile approaching, they shouted at the same time, "PLEASE HELP US, RESCUE TEAM."

"Don't you worry about a thing!" Totodile reassured them. "We'll get you two out of this mess!"

Immediately, he went over to them and grabbed one of them in his hands; then he tried to pull them apart, but whenever he pulled, the other Magnemite followed the first one. A few times, he tried to use Water Gun until he ran out of Power Points to use it, but he got shocked by the two Magnemite's Thundershock.

Without any more delays, not wanting his friend to get dangerously hurt, Cody went forward and began to step forward very carefully. Sparks were flying from the Magnemite and the jolts hit his cheek, making him feel dizzy, but he was able to get to them in time. He slammed his tail very gently against them with his Slam attack and he saw them separate a little.

"Over there!"

Totodile was pointing to a machine that was sitting on a ledge near the ceiling. It was sending sparks at the Magnemite; that had to be the reason why those two were stuck together. Totodile was holding out his arms and he was saying, "Jump into my arms, Cody! I'll toss you over there and you can destroy that machine!"

Cody asked him, "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Just trust me!"

There was no doubt that Totodile can be trusted and Cody knew that this was the only way to rescue the Magnemite. So he leaped into Totodile's arms and the crocodile-like Pokémon began to swing him around and around, finally releasing him. Cody flew right over to the machine and slammed his tail down onto the machine, but he had seen his bolt-like tail glow silvery-gray as he slammed it down onto that deadly machine, destroying it.

As soon as the machine was gone, Cody leaped down from the ledge as he and Totodile went over to the two Magnemite. They grabbed each one and pulled; the two Magnet Pokémon had easily split apart and there were now two rejoicing Magnemite before them. Cody pulled out an Escape Orb and the four Pokémon were transported to the entrance of Thunderwave Cave.

**...**

Back at the entrance, the two Magnemite were spinning around their two friends and they were cheering, "REJOICE!"

"BE THANKFUL, YOU TWO," one of the other Magnemite told them. "THEY SAVED YOUR LIVES." As the two Magnemite bowed to Cody and Totodile, the other Magnemite spoke up, "HERE IS THE REWARD FOR THAT SPLENDID RESCUE."

Cody and Totodile held out their arms in a very modest way as they were given 500 Poke, a Pecha Berry, and a Reviver Seed. As soon as the four Magnemite had given out these rewards, they gave them one more bow before heading away from the Thunderwave Cave and out of their sight.

**...**

Back at the Rescue Team Base, while they were having hamburgers and homemade french fries for dinner. Totodile was praising Cody, "That was one heck of a rescue we did! I'm very impressed with your rescue skills and your new Iron Tail attack!"

"Iron Tail?" Cody went outside while Totodile stood beside him. Then he let his tail glow silver again before he let it smash against a rock. A piece of the rock fell on top of his head, but he didn't mind; he had learned a new attack. "Is it good?"

"It's the bomb! Great job as usual!" Totodile praised him, giving him a high-five once again. Then they broke it off as he gave a loud yawn and said, "Great God Almighty, I feel so tired. Tomorrow, we'll go out and get some breakfast from the Snorlax Café. I promise."

Cody nodded and said, "Got it!" Then he added sheepishly, "Thanks for sticking up for me against that Ambipom. It was really nice of you. Besides, I gotta learn to stick up for myself."

Totodile gave him a clap on the back before saying, "Whatever's good for you will be good enough for me! Good-night, buddy!" Giving him a wink, he turned around in an about-face and headed on back to the Rub-A-Dub River Friend Area for some sleep.

Cody waited until he was gone, then he went back inside, laid down into his bed, and looked out the window at the rising full moon. Today was very eventful for him and his best friend, and this was even better than going to school. Maybe there was a school for Pokémon nearby and he could finish his education there. Whatever came ahead wouldn't be boring anymore; instead, there would be all sorts of excitement and adventure around every corner.

Letting out a yawn, Cody curled up in a ball of fur and fell asleep, letting dream take over his mind.

_To be continued..._

**...**

**AvatarCat11: It's been around August since I updated this story and I hope many people like this new chapter! Anyways, if anyone likes to, they can review and receive virtual brownies with cornbread with chili crispitos!**

**And now, I will tell you about the next chapter and what's coming up in there. It's called Breakfast With Totodile.**

**Summary: As he promised, Totodile takes Cody the Pikachu out for breakfast at the Snorlax Café, where the jolly kind owner there takes a liking toward them right away. After that, they get to meet Whiscash and go on a few missions.**

**See ya next time!**


	6. The Snorlax Cafe

**AvatarCat11: Sorry if I've been ignoring my other stories so far, so I'm fixing to update Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. And you might have noticed that I put together the first and second chapters to make it better. I believe it's actually better, but I won't go into there for too long.**

**So that's enough of that for right now. Let's go on to the disclaimer, summary, and the updating date. This FanFic is finally back in business!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. Whoever says that I do, I'll just say I don't own them.**

**Summary: Totodile fulfills his promise to Cody and takes him out for breakfast at the Snorlax Café. While they are there, they enjoy the presence of the gentle owner of the Café. But unknown to them, someone is watching them with a careful eye.**

**Updating Date: March 5, 2012**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_The Snorlax Café_

Once again, Cody opened his eyes to see the giant mountain he was sitting on. The young Pikachu didn't know why he was always summoned here, but it had to be for some reason. He looked around the misty area, hoping to find someone he could talk to.

"Where...where am I?" he murmured to himself. "Maybe...this has to be a dream, right?"

As if answering him, a swirl of wind wafted itself around him. It felt really warm to Cody, but he had no clue what it was. It certainly wasn't the human figure he saw yesterday night.

"Is someone there?" he called out.

But there was no answer.

Cody sat on his haunches and looked around. "Who is it? Someone I know?"

He sat back down, trying to think. "Hmmm...I can't remember..."

But as he was thinking, his eyelids began feeling heavy with sleep. Cody gave a big yawn and fell fast asleep, plopping down onto his side and letting dreams fill his head.

**...**

Cody felt the light sunrays land on his eyes, causing him to wake up. He looked around his hut and stretched in a very cat-like way. All around him, his room was glowing golden from the sunlight shining down from the windows. The sand in his eyes was irritating him, so he reached a forepaw to his eyes and rubbed them carefully.

Letting out a massive yawn, he muttered, "I wonder if the mail came this morning."

So he got up from his bed, walked over to the bookshelf beside the T.V, and looked over the books on there. It contained all the books he ever liked to read; there was even a laptop right there on the shelf. He picked out a few Warrior books before stuffing them into a book bag and walking outside.

It was indeed a bright and sunny day outside. Pidgey and Taillow were flying about in the air and there were Rattata scuttling here and there amongst the bushes. Cody stretched his arms out to the air and let his tail bristle at the cool early-spring breeze. Noticing his mailbox, he walked over to it and opened up, taking a look inside.

It was empty.

"Good morning, Cody!" Cody turned around to see Totodile walking towards him, a goofy smile on his face. "So I see you checked the mail! Are there any jobs for us to do?"

"No," Cody told him, looking into the mailbox again.

Totodile's face fell. "Oh. Well, that's okay; we've only started two days ago, after all." But he looked happy again as he added, "How about we go to the Snorlax Café? I did promise you, after all."

Cody fully remembered that, feeling the same happiness as his new friend. "All right then. So when do we go?"

"We're gonna get some breakfast, aren't we? So let's go," Totodile chuckled before walking off.

Watching his friend walk away, Cody couldn't imagine how Totodile could change his whole manner so quickly. But he told himself he was being silly; the Big Jaw Pokémon seemed to be a very jolly guy who was able to bounce back to being happy. That was a kind of friend Cody liked.

So he pulled himself out of his thoughts and followed Totodile onwards to Pokémon Square.

**...**

When the two friends arrived at Pokémon Square, they saw that there was a lot of activity going on. Lombre and Bellsprout were talking with each other while looking into newspapers while Snubbull was chatting with the Kecleon brothers. Persian and a new Pokémon, a yellow-brown Pokémon with squinty eyes and black fists, were swapping pieces of paper.

Cody never knew Pokémon could be so much like humans. He knew that primates in his world were very intelligent and were very much like humans in some ways. But as for the Pokémon, they were also behaving like humans, doing stuff like reading newspapers and writing letters. When Cody and Totodile passed by them, they gave the two friends friendly waves before going back to reading the papers.

They had stopped at a building with a Makuhita on the top of it when Totodile stopped. Cody wondered why his new friend stopped so suddenly.

"So buddy, you ready for a world of flavors?" Totodile asked him, turning to him with a smile.

Cody nodded. "Yeah."

Totodile nodded back. "Good! 'Cause we're nearly there. It's near this here Makuhita Dojo."

"Makuhita Dojo?" Cody asked him, feeling confused.

"Yeah. I heard it opened in the middle of the night," Totodile explained. "It's a place where a rescue team can train. The Pokémon there aren't wild; they're Pokémon who'd like to see you train the hardest you can."

The male Pikachu gave him a nod before they stopped near a large rectangular building like a big box. On the side of the building, there was a picture of a Snorlax, a big round Pokémon whose favorite hobby was to sleep. Totodile nodded his head towards the door, waiting for him to go on in ahead of him. Cody, pleased at the politeness of his friend, walked in ahead while holding the door for Totodile.

Cody was amazed at the inside of the restaurant. The inside of the restaurant was decorated in a kind of Japanese style, with bonsai plants decorating the tables and chairs. Some tables were a bit short and had one or two chairs, while others were long and had four or six chairs. There was a big pillar in the middle of the restaurant with four T.V. screens at each side; right now, the diners inside were watching the movie _Pirates Of The Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest _while they ate.

And speaking of the other diners, not every Pokémon was from Pokémon Square. Some of them looked like they came from dungeons or other places around the world. There were even those that had lighter or darker colors than their real counterparts. Nonetheless, they were chatting as if they had been friends for a long time.

"What do you think?" Totodile asked him, a smile still on his face.

"It looks so _awesome_," Cody murmured as he looked around.

Suddenly, the ground shook a bit as something approached them. It was right behind them, but Cody relaxed when he saw who the newcomer was. It was a Snorlax, who was smiling down at them while wearing a chef's hat and an apron. He held two menus in one hand and a notepad in the other.

"Hello, kids, and welcome to the Snorlax Café. Where our motto is 'We won't deny a guest of their most valuable nutrients," the Sleeping Pokémon greeted them. Noticing their age, he asked them, "Say, kids, where are your parents at?"

Cody didn't know what to say; after all, he had run away from his human home. But he found himself saying, "I got separated from my parents not long ago. I don't know where they're at."

Totodile lowered his head and rasped in a voice Cody hadn't heard before, "Mine are dead."

Snorlax looked down in shock before saying, "My apologies, young'un. I didn't know."

"Hey, it's okay," Totodile replied, smiling once again. Cody wondered if he should ask his friend about his parents, but he decided not to make him feel worse.

"Anyways," Snorlax began, giving them the menus, "here's some menus for the both of you. I'll go ahead and escort you to your table.

Snorlax got up from sitting, which was quite some exercise, and plodded away to another part of the room. When he stopped, he was sitting down near a round table with two chairs and a black-&-white flower in a vase. Cody and Totodile walked over to the table and sat down right away.

When they were settled into bamboo-made chairs with cushions on them, Snorlax stood up and walked over to their table. He sat back down and said, "Now that you're settled, you wanna get a drink or an appetizer?"

Cody looked at the table, amazed at the kinds of food listed there. They were mostly human foods, but there were also some food mixed with berries like Pecha Berries and Oran Berries. As for the drinks, they were human drinks, but he could be able to add some berries to add some flavor to the drink.

"I'd like a Coca Cola with an Oran Berry wedge," Cody decided at last.

"And I'd like a Mountain Dew with a Cheri Berry wedge," Totodile added.

"All right," Snorlax replied, writing some stuff down on the notepad. "What about an appetizer?"

Cody looked at the appetizers, unable to decide what to choose. There were so many that he couldn't decide at all.

But Totodile seemed to have already decided. "How about some breaded mozzarella sticks for two with marinara sauce?"

"Yeah, what he said," Cody added.

Snorlax smiled. "Coming right up!"

He got up from the floor and walked off to prepare their stuff. At the time, the movie on the four T.V. screens switched to _Son Of The Mask_.

While that happened, Totodile asked Cody, "So what do you think of it so far?"

"It's great!" Cody replied. It was true; everything in the restaurant looked really nice. From the small bonsai trees around the place to the food, everything was great.

"I've been hearing rumors that the Pokémon Square would get its own restaurant," Totodile went on while nodded. "Not many towns around here get a chance to open a restaurant. But I heard a few snippets of opening this one here and there, and I'm glad it's open!"

Cody smiled back and replied, "So am I, Totodile. So am I. So you like mozzarella sticks too?"

Totodile nodded. "Yep. So what can you tell me about you being a human?"

But before Cody could answer, Snorlax had come back with a Munchlax beside him. Munchlax was carrying a few drinks on a tray while Snorlax was carrying the mozzarella sticks.

"Here you go, kids," Snorlax told them, setting down the tray. Turning to Munchlax, he asked, "You got the drinks there, son?"

"Yes sir, dad!" Munchlax replied, setting down the drinks. Whipping out another notepad, he asked Cody and Totodile, "And what would you two like to eat this morning? This morning, we have a special breakfast burrito with scrambled eggs, sausage, and Chesto Berries inside. Or you can get a sausage patty with sliced Oran Berries and a scrambled egg inside."

Cody looked through the menu, unable to decide at first. He had wanted to just get a bowl of cereal along with one of those specials. Then he finally decided on what to get.

He handed the menu over to Munchlax and asked, "Can I get the sausage patty with the egg and the Oran Berry?" When Munchlax nodded, he asked, "And what cereal do you guys have?"

Snorlax looked down at the menu. "Any kind you'd like, kid."

"Then I'll have some Cocoa Puffs, please," Cody told the Sleeping Pokémon.

"And I'll have some Trix and that breakfast burrito you mentioned," Totodile added.

"Comin' right up!" Snorlax told them cheerfully. Walking away from his customers, he called to Munchlax, "Come on, son! It's cooking time!"

Munchlax called "Coming, Dad!" and hurried off after him.

Cody looked around him as the other Pokémon began talking with each other animatedly. Then he turned to see several Lotad carrying food on their lily pads over to the customers; it was not only Snorlax and Munchlax that worked here. A Lotad came up to Cody and Totodile, carrying two straws and a few napkins on its lily pad and tipping them onto the table.

Cody felt that it was a nice thing for Lotad to do and started to reach into his bag, ready to pay the Lotad. However, Totodile stopped him.

"Dude, I took you out for breakfast, and I'll pay everything," the Big jaw Pokémon told him. To Lotad, he took a few coins out and dropped them gently down onto the Water Weed Pokémon's lily pad.

"Are you sure?" Cody asked him. "I just don't want to be a burden."

"You're NOT a burden. Not to me," Totodile reassured him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Cody merely nodded. "Okay. But how about I help you pay next time?"

Totodile replied, "Okay. But we'll pay together next time. How does that sound?"

"I like that idea," Cody replied.

The two Pokémon stopped talking for a little bit to watch the other Pokémon talking about other things in the world. One of those subjects was evolution, something Totodile told him about with Pokémon changing form. But apparently, to those Pokémon, evolution was unable to be achieved by any Pokémon everywhere. Even those who weren't fully evolved but still had evolved could not do it.

Cody felt troubled about it, for he felt that Pokémon should have the freedom to choose whether to evolve or not. He felt that he had to do something, but what could he do? He was just a human turned into a Pikachu. But there was no time to worry about that for now, for Munchlax and Snorlax had returned with their food.

When the two friends thanked them for the food, Cody took a small and dainty bite out of the sausage biscuit. It tasted really good with a slice of Pecha Berry mixed with the sausage and egg inside. Totodile, meanwhile, was chewing away on the breakfast burrito he had ordered, nodding as if he approved of the taste.

"So what'd you think of that?" Totodile asked his friend as he swallowed his food.

"It's good," Cody told him, taking more bites from the sausage biscuit.

"Good to see you kids enjoyin' your breakfast," Snorlax told them, chuckling. "And believe it or not, on special occasions, we hold feasts with food from our restaurant out in the middle of the town square. There, we talk with one another in a night of peace."

Cody smiled. "Just like Harry Potter?"

Snorlax nodded. "Yep. Now if you'll excuse us, we're getting back to the kitchen."

"Yeah! Back to the kitchen!" Munchlax cheered, following his father to their destination.

Totodile turned to Cody and gave him a warm smile. "So what'd you think of this so far?"

"It's great!" Cody replied happily, finishing his sausage biscuit and going to eat his cereal. This Pokémon place seemed to be like a true home to him instead of when he was a human. And Totodile seemed to be a better brother to him than his real brother had been.

When the next movie, which was _The Jungle Book, _came on, Cody and Totodile turned to the T.V. screens while eating their breakfast. Cody could see the other Pokémon turn to the screen and watch quietly, occasionally slipping in a low comment.

**...**

Cody and Totodile had come back out from the Snorlax Café to do some missions. Around them, shops were opened and breakfast was eaten. By the time Rescue Team Avatar had finished their breakfast, the sun was already high in the sky, indicating that it was the early afternoon. That left the two of them enough time to try a few rescue missions before falling asleep.

When they went ahead and did that, which included saving a Pidgey from a pack of Poochyena in the Thunderwave Cave, Cody and Totodile were ready to retire for the day. The sun was slowly setting over the trees, and Cody was ready for sleep. He was happy with the reward he and Totodile got in return: five hundred Poké and a Blast Seed.

"So you still wanna stay as a Pikachu or go as a human?" Totodile joked as they went to the front of his house. Despite the joke, there was also seriousness behind the tone, as if he didn't want him to leave so soon.

"I'm still thinking about it," the young Pikachu told him. "When the time comes, I might make up my mind." Yawning, he added, "I better get some sleep. 'Night, Totodile."

Totodile yawned too. "'Night, Cody. See ya in the morning!"

Cody waved sleepily to his friend and went inside his rescue team house. He locked it up very carefully before climbing into his bed and falling asleep. It had been yet another long day.

_To be continued..._

**...**

**AvatarCat12: There! I hope that's good enough! And I'm REALLY sorry I haven't uploaded this yet. Some of my other series have been popular, and I couldn't let their fans down. I hope you forgive me for this little mishap.**

**But anyways, let's go on to the review thing. Those who review will get either a Munchlax or Snorlax plush doll. Flames will not be allowed on here; they will be used to make some S'Mores. Constructive criticism will be welcome on here, but don't be too harsh. Here's the preview for Mount Steel Part 1: Rescue Time!**

**Preview: Cody and Totodile get one of their first requests from a personal Pokémon: his son is kidnapped by an angry Skarmory! Will Cody and Totodile race to the top of Mount Steel in time?**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
